


deal with a demon

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: dangerous dealings [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: “You can save him.”“Indeed,” Ra’s says. His face remains calm, implacable. “For a price.”Tim grits his teeth. “What price.”Ra’s tuts at him. “Come now, Detective. Do not ask questions to which you already know the answer.”Or: To save one of his brothers, Tim makes Ra's an offer.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: dangerous dealings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168091
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	deal with a demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoulaug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaug/gifts).



> Behold, my very first Ra's/Tim! This was inspired by [ this gorgeous art](https://twitter.com/bamphomet/status/1353207739690987520) and also [this delicious art](https://twitter.com/bamphomet/status/1353208353015681024), both by the wonderful Abel. Thank you for letting me write something inspired by your fantastic work!

“And to what do I owe this honor, Detective?”

Ra’s stands in the doorway of the batplane, looking innocently at them as though he doesn’t already know. As though he can’t see Damian lying there comatose. As though he doesn’t know what the one thing could be to make Tim swallow his pride and ask for Ra’s’ help.

Tim stands and turns to face him, his fists clenching. “You can save him.” On either side of him, Dick and Jason stand as well. Jason pulls a gun from his hip and aims it, just as a matter of principle. Dick’s hands twitch towards the escrimas at his sides.

“Indeed,” Ra’s says. His face remains calm, implacable. “For a price.”

Tim grits his teeth. “What price.”

Ra’s tuts at him. “Come now, Detective. Do not ask questions to which you already know the answer.” Ra’s moves closer to him then, inches away. Close enough that Tim can smell him, can feel him breathing, can see the ghastly little tinges of green light dancing around the edges of his irises. “The only question is whether you will pay my price.”

“Tim,” Dick says. “Tim, what is he talking about?”

Tim swallows hard. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, breathing shakily, then opens them again. “Dick, you get Dami out of here when it’s done. Promise me you’ll get him out of here.”

“I don’t like the fuckin sound of that,” Jason snaps, stepping forward, gun still cocked and pointed directly at Ra’s head. “What about you?”

“I’ll catch you up,” Tim says. He looks directly into Ra’s' eyes. They’re as cold as ever. But there’s a slight smirk playing around the edges of his lips, the smug bastard. Tim turns to Dick and Jason. To Damian, who’s laying on the cot unconscious, as he has been this whole time, barely hanging on. “I’ll meet you back at home. Don’t wait for me.”

Jason’s eyebrows furrow at that, and Tim can tell he doesn’t believe him for one second. Dick just looks worried, eyes darting between Tim and Ra’s like he’s trying to figure out what’s going on. For the sake of his own pride, Tim hopes Dick never figures it out.

Jason seems to get it, though, judging by the anger in his eyes, the tense set of his shoulders. Jason sets his jaw and looks at Tim. “If you’re sure.” It’s not judgmental, just concerned.

Tim nods. “Save Damian and get out.”

Jason uncocks the gun, holsters it, and grabs Dick by the shoulder, pulling him away. “You heard the man.” Dick spares one last glance to Tim, but he lets Jason take him away.

Tim turns back to Ra’s, who’s looking for all the world like a cat who’s caught a mouse. One who intends to play with the mouse thoroughly before killing it, so as not to end the fun too soon. He reaches out one hand and holds it in the air between them. “Come, Detective.”

Tim bites back all the scathing things he wants to say. Every part of him is recoiling from what happens next. But he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t think he could do this. For Damian.

Tim takes Ra’s’ hand.

**…**

Tim’s led into the heart of the compound, to a small room that’s tucked away, escorted by a handful of guards. Few enough that Tim could probably beat them, if he was quick about it. Tim catalogues their movements, their weapons, finding the openings. But he doesn’t do anything about it. Not yet.

They divest him of all his weapons, and Tim hands them over. He pulls off his belts, his boots, his mask. He undoes the armed catches on his suit and hands that over too, until he’s in nothing but his skin. They leave him alone, then, in the room. It’s a simple one, with nothing more than a bed on one side, which Tim sits down on. Tim doesn’t check to see if they’ve locked the door behind them. He doesn’t want to know.

It’s not long before the door opens again, and Ra’s steps in. “Detective.” He shuts the door behind him, taking another step into the room.

Tim fights the urge to cover himself. It’s not like it would help, at this point. “Ra’s.” His heart is racing, his pulse thrumming under his skin. All anticipation. And fear, that too.

Ra’s tilts his head to the side slightly. He reaches out a finger and beckons. “Come.”

Tim stands. He’s shaky on his feet. There’s no missing the way Ra’s looks at him, hungry and possessive, and Tim feels more exposed than ever. He walks forwards, till he’s just barely a foot away, looking up into Ra’s' face.

Ra’s looks down at him, darkly pleased, a cruel smile twisting his face. And why shouldn’t he be triumphant. After all, he’s won. “On your knees, Detective.”

Tim closes his eyes again, as though that will make this less real. He does as he’s told, though, sinking to the ground. The floor is cold against his bare legs, pressing hard into his knees. Tim remains still, waiting.

Ra’s tuts at him again. “Come now, Detective. Don’t play these games with me.” Tim feels fingers against the back of his head, curling around his skull. Gentle, for now. But Tim doesn’t miss the threat behind them.

Tim takes a shaky little breath. His heart’s still racing, and it’s all he can do to keep his breathing even. He opens his eyes, and slowly reaches for the waistband of Ra’s pants. Ra’s makes a low, dark sound of approval as Tim tugs them down, revealing Ra’s cock. It’s maybe half-hard, hanging between Ra’s legs against his balls. Tim leans forwards slightly. Ra’s hand moves with him, staying in his hair, but still doesn’t push. Letting Tim do this to himself.

There’s a raw tightness welling up in Tim’s throat, and his eyes start to prick with tears. He leans forwards, pressing his face into the soft bare skin of Ra’s cock, feeling its warmth and weight pressing against his cheek. Tim exhales softly, breathing warm air against Ra’s’ cock, and a tear escapes his eye, rolling wetly down his cheek.

“There you are,” Ra’s murmurs, his fingers moving against Tim’s head, in his hair. His hand pushes just slightly, pressing Tim’s face farther into Ra’s cock. Tim lets himself be moved, his hands still clinging tightly to the fabric of Ra’s pants. Tim’s eyes flutter closed again as more tears seep out through his lashes. Tim nuzzles against Ra’s cock, still breathing soft, warm, wet huffs of air against it. His cheeks are wet from crying now, and some of the tears land on Ra’s cock. He doesn’t seem to mind, though, because his cock is steadily getting harder, filling and rising up against Tim’s face.

Ra’s pushes Tim’s head forwards again, and Tim ducks his head to mouth at Ra’s' balls, softly pressing kisses to them as Ra’s cock slides against one of his cheeks, feeling hot against the skin there. Tim wraps his lips around one of Ra’s balls and sucks softly, earning an appreciative groan from Ra’s above him.

Tim lets out a muffled little sob as he continues to cry, tears dripping down his face and onto his bare chest. He sits back on his heels and licks all over Ra’s balls, dragging his tongue across the skin. He doesn’t rush, pressing worshipful little kisses to them, and Ra’s hums in pleasure, keeping a tight grip on Tim’s hair and rocking his hips forward, pressing his balls and cock into Tim’s face.

Tim angles his head upwards. He lets out another shaky little sob and reaches his tongue out, lapping at the base of Ra’s cock. He starts to lick it all over, root to tip, getting it wet all over, exploring every part of it with his tongue. It tastes like musk and testosterone, and like the salty, bitter taste of his own tears.

Finally, Tim sits back up. He lets go of Ra’s' clothes, and his hands come to hang uselessly at his sides. Ra’s moves one hand to the base of his cock, holding it steady for him. Tim dares a glance upwards, and Ra’s is looking down at him with pure lust in his eyes, dark and determined. Like he’s going to eat Tim alive.

Tim opens his mouth and leans forwards, wrapping his lips around the head of Ra’s cock. He suckles gently, working his lips against it, his tongue moving rhythmically against the underside, lavishing Ra’s cock with attention. Ra’s gives a satisfied groan, and Tim pushes forwards, taking more of Ra’s' cock into his mouth. Tim stops when the head hits the back of his throat, about hallway down, and pulls back slowly, being sure to hollow his cheeks and suck, rubbing again with his tongue. He does it again, slowly down, slowly up, suckling at Ra’s cock.

Tim swallows hard around the lump in his throat, another tear escaping his eye, the head of Ra’s cock still weighing heavily on his tongue. Tim doesn’t move to wipe the tears away, just lets them fall, streaking his face. Tim takes a deep breath, hands clenching at his sides, and pushes down, farther, farther, laving gently with his tongue. Ra’s' cock bumps the back of his throat again, and Tim breathes through his nose and keeps going. He goes all the way down, pressing his lips to Ra’s skin, burying his nose in the soft curls there, and the noise Ra’s makes as Tim takes him deep into his throat is more like a growl than anything else. Tim’s face presses into the knuckles of Ra’s hand, which releases the base of Ra’s' cock so Tim can take it all the way inside his mouth but doesn’t move far away. It’ll probably leave bruises against Tim’s face, little purple-red spots in the shape of Ra’s knuckles.

Tim can’t breathe, not with Ra’s’ cock completely blocking his airway. Still, he stays there for a long moment, counting out ten beats in his head. His throats flutters around Ra’s cock, and his jaw starts to protest being stretched so wide. Ra’s hand holds him down firmly, one of his broad, strong hands more than big enough to cover the back of Tim’s skull, each fingertip pressing in firmly. Tim wonders if he could press hard enough to crush Tim’s skull in the palm of his hand. He wonders if Ra’s would.

Tim pulls his head back, pushing against the weight of Ra’s' hand. Ra’s lets him. This time.

Tim takes a deep breath through his nose, suckling again around the head of Ra’s cock, working his lips over the glans.

“You’re being so good,” Ra’s murmurs. He shifts the grip of his hand, grabbing a fistful of Tim’s hair and tugging at it hard. Tim breathes in sharply at the little gasp of pain. “You’ve been waiting so long for this, haven’t you? So eager to finally be at my feet, where you belong.” Ra’s grinds his hips forwards, rubbing the head of his cock back and forwards on Tim’s tongue.

Tim doesn’t dare protest. Doesn’t dare tell Ra’s that he’s only there because he has to be, that Ra’s is delusional, like he’s always been. Tim chokes back another muffled sob, pinpricks of tears welling up painfully in his eyes. Ra’s moves a foot forwards, nudging between Tim’s legs where, to his shame, Tim is painfully hard, his own cock aching and drooling against his thighs.

“Don’t worry,” Ra’s says. “Now that I’ve got you, I’m never letting you go. You won’t have to fight it anymore.”

Tim wants to tell Ra’s to go fuck himself. That he wouldn’t be here if he had any other choice. That Tim would rather be anywhere else, besides on his knees, worshiping Ra’s' cock. Lavishing it with attention. Giving it reverent, loving touches.

Instead, Tim relaxes his throat, lets his jaw go lax, and pushes forwards.

Ra’s gives another growl, all arousal and possessiveness. He grabs Tim’s head with both hands to hold him still and starts rocking his hips, fucking his cock deep down into Tim’s throat with every hard thrust. Tim goes limp in his grasp and lets himself be fucked. Lets Ra’s turn his throat into a fuckhole, a cocksleeve, into something to be used. Ra’s sets a rough, fast, punishing rhythm, slamming into Tim’s throat over and over. Tim takes it, even as his jaw is aching, his knees protesting, his eyes welling up with tears again. He takes in little breaths through his nose when Ra’s pulls back and holds his breath when Ra’s shoves deep into his throat.

Ra’s keeps that up for an inhumanly long time, using Tim’s mouth carelessly, roughly, like he’s nothing more than a toy. Tim fights back more tears, sobbing softly around Ra’s' cock.

Ra’s grabs a fistful of hair again and yanks Tim backwards, holding him with his head tipped back painfully far, pulling his cock out of Tim’s mouth. “Look at me.”

Tim does, staring up into Ra’s' cold, cruel eyes. Ra’s stares deeply into his face, one hand pumping at his cock. “Open your mouth.”

Tim obeys, holding his mouth open, tongue lolling out slightly onto his lower lip. Ra’s comes with a low, dark growl, and Tim closes his eyes as his face is spattered with come, rope after rope of it landing on him. Some lands into his open mouth, some splatters across his tear-stained cheeks, and some falls into his hair. It drips down his chin, down his throat. It shouldn’t send a rush of heat to Tim’s belly the way that it does, making him shiver with arousal.

Ra’s pushes his cock forwards again, into Tim’s open, waiting mouth, and his thick, heavy cock twitches a few times on Tim’s tongue as he finishes, sending hot, bitter come directly down Tim’s throat. Tim swallows it down, some of the come dribbling out the corner of his mouth. Another tear falls, dripping over a glob of come on Tim’s cheek. Tim wraps his lips around Ra’s cock again, suckling softly at it. Another tear falls, rolling across his come-splattered cheeks, landing on the floor beneath him.

“Good boy,” Ra’s rumbles. He reaches down to wipe at Tim’s mouth, smearing his come across Tim’s face. Tim’s untouched, neglected hard cock twitches painfully, begging to be touched, and Tim whimpers pitifully. He dares a glance up at Ra’s, who’s looking unbearably smug, happier than Tim’s ever seen him.

Ra’s gives a dark, dangerous grin. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my favorite!
> 
> You can also come yell at me on [tumblr](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
